


Podfic: Projects

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex continue to work on their bond. Lana is let in on their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Projects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 15: Projects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166073) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



 

Chapter 15 of the Corner of the World Universe

Clark finally comes out to Lana, with her prompting and Clark and Lex share some things between each other.

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7wjh3dtr26f6wof)


End file.
